bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asumu Godai
(Quincy) |birthdate = June 1st |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 65 kg (145 lbs) |bloodtype = A |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |team = Wandenreich Sternritter |previous team = |occupation = Leader of Wandenreich Sternritter L |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |epithet = "L'" - "'The Lunar" "A'" - "'The Authority" |base of operations = (Formerly) King's Aegis |education = Quincy teachings Yhwach |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Masao Godai (Grandfather) Shinobu Godai (Father) |status = Alive |signature skill ='Moon Empowerment' |spirit weapon = Gram |vollstandig = Auriel |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |english = |japanese = }} Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) also known as Tod Gottes Fluch (死神の悩みの種 German and Japanese for "Death God's Bane") was one of the original followers of Yhwach during the latter's rise from the Schatten and the eventual second war with the Shinigami. He was known as Sternritter "L" - "The Lunar". Following Yhwach's defeat, Asumu has managed to recruit the surviving Quincy and Sternritter under his own banner, with him acting as their official leader of the newly reformed Wandenreich Appearance Asumu is a fairly tall, youthful appearing man with long, silver-white hair and bleak red eyes. He has a fair build, not being too muscular but not particularly scrawny either. His current attire is the old Reishi armor that he hand-crafted. It is deep blue with golden trims along with a dark blue and black cape, a means to protect himself from the Hollowed wastelands of Hueco Mundo. It is scarred and worn, but it still functions perfectly; he has even gone as far as to say that he's wore the armor so long it's become a part of his body. During his time as a Sternritter, Asumu had much shorter hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard uniform of most all other Sternritter, but when he was on solo assignments, he wore a modified version that consisted of a trenchcoat with a long white jacket, black military pants and boots, with several silver metallic straps on them, likely holding his spell rods. When he was a child, his hair was much spikier and more unkempt. He wore a more noble Quincy robe with long trailing streams and a pair of slacks, accompanied by white sandals. When he entered his teenage years, he wore a much more casual and modern attire, consisting of a blue shirt, black pants and sneakers, and a white hooded jacket with a grey fur edge. Personality Much like the other Sternritter in the Wandenreich, Asumu is not a very charismatic person when it comes to interacting with others on a social level. He is very blunt, straightforward, and he speaks in such a resonant yet menacing tone of voice, that many of his underlings and allies find themselves questioning his overall sanity. Indeed, even Yhwach himself believed that Asumu had never been in a healthy state of mind since he had joined the Wandenreich. Asumu, in contrast, dismisses these claims, and states that it is simply his way of speaking and acting. In terms of bonding and relationships, Asumu can be a loyal friend, and a dangerous enemy, and while he is more focused on achieving his dream of a unionized Quincy race, he understands the importantance of comradarie. It is only his tone of voice and blunt demeanor that keep him from having many true friends. There was once a more social and, for lack of a better term, likeable version of Asumu, however, one that existed both during his rise in the Wandenreich's ranks, and before he betrayed Fenrir, the King of Wolves. In those times, Asumu was more concerned with the individuals as opposed to the species as a whole. Bonding with others and making new companions was one of the things he enjoyed most during that time, and while he did slowly start to grasp a much larger picture of the Quincy's situation, he never did lose this desire. On the flip side however, Asumu also desired strength and power; not to use for destruction, but rather, to use for protection, of both himself and the ones he could call "friend". It was this desire for power that led to his downfall, and a change in perspective; he then started to believe that friends should not be sheltered, but should instead be helped and allowed to carve their own path. Asumu is a man of order and loyalty, never questioning the law, and never betraying those who trust him. To Asumu, the continued existence of a ruling government is the key to survival and prolonged existence of any being, hence why he is so dedicated to the cause of Yhwach and his Wandenreich. The survival and prosperity of his race, the Quincy, is his primary goal, and it is a goal that he is willing to achieve at any costs necessary. Neither Shinigami nor Hollow can stand between him and his ultimate ideal: a world where the Quincy reign dominate over all other races, united, and no longer under the threat of extinction. Those who are outside the Quincy race are either seen as a respectable enemy, or something that is simply not worthy of his attention. While he does hold most other races in a lower regard than his own (like many other Quincy), this does not mean he underestimates them in any regard, but rather, sees them as socially inferior to the Quincy. He cites the Shinigami's wreckless genocide of the Quincy, and their refusal to negotiate as a prime factor of such behavior, and generally perceives Hollows and Arrancar to be nothing more than just animals. His perception of individuals within these races may be subject to change depending on their behavior around him. Contrary to the majority of his fellow Sternritter, Asumu carries a code of honor about his person during battle. He prefers to fight against opponents who are of equal if not greater skill than himself, and wishes to fight with the skills that he is best suited for, and expects the opponent to do the same. He will only fight a disarmed opponent if they wish to do so, but otherwise, he will often allow, even force his enemy to recover their weapon before continuing the duel. Fighting against weaker enemies is something he prefers to leave to his subordinates if possible, but he is a man who admires a strong will, and will grant a weaker enemy a chance to fight him one on one. Asumu is also respectful to opponents who have fallen at his hands, but were capable warriors themselves, as he will burn their bodies after death and allow their ashes to scatter into the wind. His interests include writing, archery, dueling, and wine-making. His favorite food is fried rice, while his least favorite is anything spicy. History Early Childhood Asumu was born to a small family living in a small town near the Akaishi Mountains. As a boy, he had few to no other children of his age to call his friends, but he adored nature and loved to explore the wilderness and the mountains that surrounded his small home. The elder of their small Quincy tribe would often tell him stories about the old ages of the Quincy, and the various knights that served under the Father of all Quincy: Yhwach. Inspired by these tales, Asumu would, at various points in his childhood, wander off into the forests to find an adventure of his own. One night, while exploring the outskirts of the forests nearby, Asumu found a small wolf pup trapped under a fallen tree. After he used a basic Quincy Spell to push the tree away, the pup immediately ran into the bushes and seemed to disappear. Before Asumu could attempt to find the pup, he was quickly confronted by at least a dozen more of the wolf pups, including the one he had just saved. They initially seemed to be hostile, but they quickly went into a more playful state and tackled Asumu, who, after overcoming his initial bit of fear, gladly played with them in return. Due to his Quincy heritage, Asumu was able to quickly deduce that these wolf pups were not simple animals, but in fact, they were beings from the Spiritual Realm, which made them far more intelligent than normal wolf pups. He played with them all day, and thus made his first set of friends in his life. When he told the elder of their Quincy tribe about what he had found, the latter revealed to him that these pups were the sons and daughters of the King of Wolves, Fenrir , and that Asumu finding them was a rare and good fortune. He now went into the forest to meet and play with these wolves every day that he was able to. One day, while exploring a river deep within the forests with the growing pups, Asumu was attacked by a large, wyvern-shaped Hollow. Despite his use of Quincy Spells, Asumu seemed incapable of killing or even hurting the beast on his own. He resorted to running away from the mad beast, leaping from large rock to large rock on the river before the creature finally managed to bite onto the lower part of his robe and hold him up in the air, leaving him defenseless. Before he could be devoured, a massive black wolf, nearly the same size as the Hollow, leapt out and tackled the creature, causing it to drop Asumu into the river. In shock and already having a deep fear of drowning, Asumu's mind began to fade as he sank further into the depths. When he came to, he was on a small flat beach on the river's side, soaking wet and exhausted. As he picked himself up, he could see his pup companions, but he could also see the large black wolf that had saved him from the Hollow. It was massive, as simply standing on all fours made him taller than a house, and it's eyes were a glowing dark blue color. Although he was initially fearful of the great beast, the playful nature of the pups around it convinced Asumu that the great wolf was not hostile towards him, and even seemed to be welcoming based on the way it sat and watched them play. It was here that he remembered what the Quincy elder had told him about these pups, and he realized then that this wolf was indeed the Wolf God, Fenrir. Joining the Wandenreich Asumu remained friends with the wolves and their father for several years after that event, but it would be around this time that he was drafted into Yhwach's rising Wandenreich as a Soldat. As he parted with the now adolescent wolves, Fenrir came and bestowed upon Asumu a small necklace with an obsidian wolf head, as a sign of good faith and fortune. He would carry this necklace with him at all times, and when his commanding officers would try to break it or take it off of him, they found that they could do neither, as it seemed stuck to his person. This attracted the attention of Yhwach himself, who recognized that Asumu had been in contact with a Great Spirit, but did not act immediately, rather, choosing to instead watch and see how Asumu would act and convey his fortune to others. WIthin a few years, it became clear to Yhwach that Asumu was capable of becoming a Sternritter, particularly due to his skill in the Quincy art of Spell-Weaving. On the night that this announcement would be made, however, Asumu had left to visit his wolf companions once again. When he arrived to the forests where they used to meet, he found that the young wolves had all grown into great wolves, like their father, though still not as big. Although they were rejoiced to see him, they did not seem to pay him as much attention as they did before, choosing instead to simply resume their natural duty to watch the forests that they resided in. This caused Asumu to feel slightly out of place among them, and caused him to realize how often times would change. When he returned to the Wandenreich Headquarters, he was brought straight to Yhwach for his corronation. Before it could proceed, however, Asumu fell on his knees and begged Yhwach to give him the power to become more like his wolf companions. Interested in both the plea and even moreso in his encounters with Fenrir and his children, Yhwach dubbed Asumu to be "Sternritter L - The Lunar" and thus gave him the power to draw strength from the moon, and become more like a beast as opposed to a man. Yhwach continued the ceremony by saying that Asumu's relationship with Fenrir could be the key to unlocking great power within himself. Excited to test out his new power, Asumu almost immediately ran out into the World of the Living at night and attempted to draw in it's power from the moon. His bones and muscles began to stretch and enlargen, and his hair seemed to become longer and attach further to his body. Violet energy surrounded his entire being as his body began to grow and his form became more and more like a wolf. In just a matter of seconds, he had transformed into a full blown white werewolf, fully empowered and with more vigor than he had ever felt in his life. Full of adrenaline, he rushed to the forests to show his old companions what he had achieved, It was a full moon when he arrived, and all of his old wolf friends were present. However, when they saw what Asumu had become in order to attain their attention, they looked upon him with disappointment as opposed to what he had hoped and assumed would be praise, as he had turned himself into a monster to gain their approval when he clearly already had this. When he saw them turn their backs on his direction, something snapped in Asumu's mind, the feeling of rejection that he had gotten from his only friends, caused his mind and vision to go blood red. In a fit of mad rage, fueled by his uncontrollable adrenaline rush, he attacked and killed the great wolves that he once called family. When his senses returned to him, he looked in horror upon what he had done. There were no tears, just pure shock overtaking his entire body. The full moon began to take a blood red color, as did the entire night sky, and Fenrir himself appeared before Asumu. Standing at the top of a tall rock in the center of the forest, surrounded by the blood of his sons and daughters, Fenrir gave Asumu a cold and empty stare, one that conveyed nothing more than just anger and sadness; anger at Asumu's actions, and sadness for both the death of his children, and the path Asumu had chosen. Asumu, once a powerful and fearless werewolf, became more akin to a frightened child as Fenrir's eyes shined a bright red color. Asumu then felt a sharp pain in his chest, and Fenrir, along with the corpses of his children, began to disappear. He had cursed Asumu, preventing him from ever reaching his full potential as he once desired to. In Hueco Mundo After being cursed, Asumu's entire outlook on his life began to change during the next five years. He loathed himself greatly, not just for killing his old friends, but for betraying Fenrir's love and trust. He also hated his power, "The Lunar", for it and his desire to be like his wolf brethren is what caused his predicament. His personality also seemed to change; rather than seem more welcoming and charismatic, as he was before, he was now more distant and monotone in both behavior and voice. He was darker, more threatening to approach, and it was very clear to both his fellow Sternritter and subordinates that he was far from sane, in that just by looking at them, they could feel nothing but an inhuman glare. While they saw this as a disturbing feature, Yhwach saw it as a way to intimidate their enemies. It was around this time that Yhwach decided to conquer Hueco Mundo in the name of the Wandenreich. However, as a show of his own strength, he would not send out his entire army, but in fact, he would only send out one Sternritter, along with a single squad of Soldat, around fifteen, to defeat the ruler of Hueco Mundo and take it in Yhwach's name. The chosen Sternritter was Asumu, who accepted the task without question. He and his squad quickly departed to Hueco Mundo in search of the Queen, who was known as the former Tres Espada: Tier Harribel. While the Soldat themselves managed to easily carve through the Arrancar and Hollows that tried to impede their progress, Asumu began to notice that he was feeling bolstered by the moon in Hueco Mundo, as he couldn't feel the welling up in his stomach that most Quincy feel when in Hueco Mundo. They arrived at the remains of Las Noches, where Tier Harribel and her rather small army of Arrancar followers were dwelling. As the Soldat tore through the initial response team of Arrancar, Asumu calmly ascended into the throne room hall, where the Espada would once meet and found Tier Harribel standing just in front of the throne. She initially questioned him as to how a pure-blooded Quincy had made their way into Las Noches, but when she received no reply from the silent Asumu, she instead drew her Zanpakuto and stated that she would end his advance before it even truly began. Asumu, in response, drew his greatsword from it's sheath, Gram, and their duel began. While it initially appeared that the two of them were evened out, Asumu was starting to gain the upperhand as the fight dragged out. Even when Tier would block a strike from his greatsword, the force of the blow itself was enough to send her reeling back. Realizing that this opponent was more than she initially bargained for, Tier activated her Resurrección: Tiburón, which caused a large portion of Las Noches' ceiling to collapse and expose the black sky, as well as the moon. While she was able to catch Asumu off guard with this new transformation and it's abilities, she noticed that Asumu was still having an edge over her, even when he hadn't activated any transformation or any special technique. When she asked how this was possible, Asumu, speaking for the first time in the fight, simply said that by exposing Hueco Mundo's moon, she had spelled her doom. He elaborated further by explaining his epithet ability to her, which caused Tier to be taken aback suddenly. How were Quincy able to perform such things, she wondered. Asumu then stated calmly that this fight was now over, and revealed his medallion to her. Before she was able to ask what the device would do, black and violet energy was released from the medallion and it surrounded the shocked Tier Harribel. In just a manner of seconds, she found herself stripped of her Resurrección, reverting to her normal sealed state as the black energy returned to it's round, metallic source. Asumu explained to her that Quincy normally would not be able to steal and use Resurrección, due to the poisonous nature of Hollow energy to them, but because of his special ability, he is the only Quincy who is capable of doing so without harm. Losing her composure, Tier unleashed a full powered Gran Rey Cero upon Asumu's person, not caring that Los Noches would be lost in the process. Asumu, activating Tiburón, cut clean through the blast and plunged his shark tooth shaped sword straight through Tier's chest. Now fatally wounded, Tier could only cough as Asumu fired a dark violet Cero from Tiburon's blade, causing more of Tier's upper body around the stab area to be blasted away, all but fatally wounding her. He then threw her to the side, before turning his attention to the Arrancar forces that had been kept in reserve. Holding out the shark tooth shaped sword, he used the technique called Trident, slashing it across in the direction of the Arrancars. Following the path of the slash, a massive explosion tore through the Arrancar forces, and all but ended the Hueco Mundo resistance. Synoposis Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Asumu carries a cross-shaped pendant on his person at all times, primarily wearing it around his wrist. It's only function is summoning his Spirit Weapon. Medallion (メダリオン, Medarion): A device used by the Sternritter to steal the Bankai of a Shinigami and use it as their own. The exact process and origins of this device are unknown, but this unknown is far outweighed by the device's usefulness. A stream of black energy is released from the medallion, which breaks down the Shinigami's Bankai and pulls it back into the device, which allows Asumu to use the Bankai as he sees fit. His version has been modified to where he can still use his Vollständig even when in possession of a Bankai; however, he cannot use them both at the same time. This is due to his own modifications to where both the Bankai and Vollständig run in two different systems, similar to Blut Vene and Arterie. His medallion is pinned to his upper left breastplate. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Being one of the Sternritter, as well as Yhwach's Royal Aegis, Asumu boasts an incredible amount of Spiritual Energy, even in comparison to other Sternritter. It can be compared to the likes of Jugram Haschwalth, the Grandmaster of the Sternritter, which makes him one of the most powerful Quincy in Yhwach's army. It is for this reason that he was chosen as the King's Royal Aegis. Due to being cursed by the Wolf King, Fenrir, Asumu's Spiritual Pressure is of dual nature, being both Quincy, and of Dark nature as well. However, it remains light blue in coloration, just as it does for all other Quincy. Whenever it is released, it can cause the area around him and his opponent to become more and more frigid in temperature, and in greater amounts, can even freeze objects around him, despite him having no ice related powers. His power was high enough to where he was able to fight against a restrained Kenpachi Zaraki on even footing. '''Naturally High Intellect: '''While not a tactical genius on the levels of Sōsuke Aizen, Asumu is far from dim-witted. This is demonstrated primarily in his refusal to underestimate an opponent, be it an entire army or a single soldier, as well as his very cautious nature. To Asumu, rushing into a fight head-first is a sure-fire way to get oneself killed; one must always take caution before doing battle. In conflict, Asumu chooses primarily to let his opponent strike first, as the first blow can generally give the opponent's fighting style away, as well as give Asumu a great time to counter. His intelligence is also high enough to make him capable of performing nearly all of the Zauberei spells, even "The Big Four", without their incantations. Quincy Abilities '''The Lunar (月光 (太陰), Gekkou (Su Runa); Japanese for "Moonlight"): One of few Sternritter to possess an animal-based ability, Asumu is capable of drawing power from the moon when it is visible, be it in the day or night; the longer he stays exposed to the moon, the more powerful he becomes. His strength, speed, defense, and overall Quincy abilities become bolstered and augmented, which makes his already formidable presence all the more difficult to overcome. When his power grows from the moonlight, his body also slowly becomes more wolf-like in the process, namely when he starts to grow white fur on his body, his teeth become sharper and elongated, and his ears also begin to become more canine. After several minutes of exposure to the moon, Asumu transforms into a full-blown white werewolf, which becomes his fully-powered state. Here, he is able to easily outmatch even Bankai-enabled opponents. If Asumu reaches this state on the night of a full moon, he is capable of activating his Quincy: Vollständig. *'The Lunar: Harbinger' (ス ルナー: ハービンジャー, Su Runa: Habinjaa): Harbinger is the only named ability of "The Lunar" that Asumu can use, and it is only capable of being used when Asumu is in his full powered werewolf form. By taking his Quincy cross in his hand, Asumu forms it into a bright ball of energy that he aligns with the moon, before tossing it into the sky above him. It then proceeds to fire a beam of energy down at Asumu and he emerges in a slightly weaker version of his Quincy: Vollständig. Typically, this is an easy way for Asumu to access his most powerful state and abilities without having to wait on a full moon, however, it is not as strong as it would be on the night of a legitimate full moon. *'Blut Einklang' (血装協調 (ブルートきょうちょう), Burūto Kyouchou; German for "Blood Harmony", Japanese for "Harmonized Blood Guise"): Previously, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie were incapable of being used at the same time. However, Asumu's Werewolf form is able to overcome this barrier due to his increase in power. With this, both Blut systems are able to be used at the same, making it to where Asumu can increase his offense and his defense at the same time. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil': When in his Werewolf state, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil become much stronger. Rather than fire them from his Spirit Weapon, he instead forms his arrows, of which are now much larger in size, with his hands and throws them like javelins. Extremely powerful, these arrows are capable of pinning a Captain level opponent to a wall with little effort. However, because of their charge time, Asumu does not use them often. *'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer': The azure Reishi flames that Asumu can use also become much stronger when in Werewolf form. He now releases them from his mouth rather than from his weapon or hands, and due to the power and speed of the flames, he can cover a massive radius in front of him with this technique. It is capable of burning the sands of Hueco Mundo, something previously thought to be impossible. Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: The most basic and primary function of a Quincy, Asumu can bend and control Reishi in his surrounding area to his whim, allowing him to perform a variety of different techniques *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By creating Reishi chords above him, Asumu is able to suspend himself and control his body if he were ever paralyzed or if certain parts of his body were broken. He is also capable of using this technique to control the body of his opponent when they themselves are immobile. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The Quincy's primary means of moving at high speeds, Asumu is a clear master of Hirenkyaku, able to move from various parts of the battlefield with relative ease. The blue flashes that appear as a result of this technique, when used in rapid succession, are known to disorientate his opponents. :*'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Asumu begins this unique application of Hirenkyaku by first coating his entire body with a thin sheet of Reishi. When he uses Hirenkyaku, basically putting his body in a state of superposition, he "splits" himself from this Reishi sheet, which leaves a silhouette of himself in it's place composed of said Reishi, a "clone" in essence. He can create numerous clones and they are all capable of fighting Asumu's opponent, but they are only able to use basic abilities such as Heilig Pfeil. *'Kirchenlied Spellcraft': Considered to be the precursor of Gintō spells, Kirchenlied is used by Echt, or "pure" Quincy to create numerous different spells and attacks through the use of small rods kept in their uniforms. Asumu is a master of this sorcery, and knows some of the most deadly and powerful spells ever conceived. :*'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): Often hailed as the "epitome" of Quincy offense and defense, Sankt Zwinger erects a rather large mini-fortress of sorts around Asumu which protects him from outside harm. Should the target enter through the ward, they will be struck down by "the light of God". The true function of Sankt Zwinger is revealed at this stage: The ward itself is actually a marker, a crosshair of sorts for a large Reishi bow in the sky that is formed as a result of the Ward. If the enemy stays within the marker for too long, they will be binded in place of the Ward, similar to Sprenger, in where Asumu moves out of the Ward and leaves them stranded within it. The bow in the sky then fires a massive arrow down at the target, creating a large blue column of explosive energy that expands only as far as the Ward's radius, and completely annihilates the target within. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): By pushing Reishi into his Blood veins, Asumu can either drastically augment his defense or his offense. Blut operates in two separate systems, one for defense and another for offense; however, these two systems cannot be used at the same time, forcing him to rely on one or the other. However, this is overcome when he enters his full powered Werewolf state, in where his strength and power have increased to the point to where both forms of Blut can be used at once. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive Blut form, Blut Vene grants Asumu inhuman endurance against any form of attack. It's strength is high enough to where he could stop a train in it's tracks. However, with strong enough force, Blut Vene can be torn and even penetrated, leaving the user helpless against more attacks. Blut Vene can also be used to seal wounds received by the user. Blut Vene is also incapable of blocking "wave" based attacks, such as Ikkotsu or Sōkotsu, which could both completely destroy an opponent in one blow. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive Blut form, Blut Arterie grants Asumu inhuman levels of attack strength; however this only applies to physical techniques. With this power running through his veins, Asumu is capable of causing immense damage to even Bankai wielding Shinigami foes. Spirit Weapon Gram (グラム, Guramu): By gathering his own Spiritual Energy and fusing it with the Reishi of the environment surrounding him, Asumu can create a rather hollow blade initially that is made out of his own, dark blue spiritual power. From herein, he places his hand on the blade, running down it and causing his own Spiritual Energy to become more prominent in the fusion, thus causing the blade to take on the appearance of a greatsword with a golden handguard and a dark blue handle. With an incredibly sharp blade and long reach, this sword is what gave Asumu the reputation of "unmatched with a greatsword". *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The primary and signature ability of all Quincy, Asumu can generate his Heilig Pfeil arrows by aiming his Spirit Weapon at his target and generating two "arms" from it's blade, making it resemble a crossbow of sorts. These arrows are fast and powerful, with one of them capable of destroying a single building within Hueco Mundo. *'Heiliges Feuer' (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): An ability that is only usable by Pure Quincy. Asumu condenses his Spiritual Energy into his blade and can then generate azure flames as a result. These flames can be used to inflict major burns on his enemies, and they're also used as a surprise attack as well. During the Wandenreich's first invasion of the Soul Society, the Sternritter used these flames to initialize their attack against the Shinigami. Asumu can also use this technique as a landmine of sorts, simply by slicing the ground near him and imbuing it with the condensed flames, and then letting the foe walk on top of it, which then causes the flames to shoot upwards in a massive pillar, engulfing and destroying the target utterly. Resurrección Collection Relationships Bambietta Basterbine Asumu's relationship with Bambietta is rocky at best. While she carries a mutual respect for Asumu out of simple rank and power, it is quite clear that she also holds a bit of resentment for him as well. Asumu mostly does not refer to their past, bu he has hinted that, during their time in the original Wandenreich, the two of them had slept together at least once and nothing had come of the relationship. This is likely why Bambietta resents him on a personal level, but she has shown no intent of acting on these feelings, and it is used more for comedic effect. Appearances in other Media Besides his appearance here, Asumu's most prominant appearance is on the Ultimate Crossover Wiki. There, he plays the role of a genetically engineered Saiyan who masquerades as a human businessman, and serves as a Deuteragonist for the storyline of Dragon Ball Ultima. Trivia *According to the author: **Asumu's fighting them is "The Old Dragonslayer" from the Dark Souls II Official Soundtrack. *If this character were in the anime Asumu would be voiced by Daisuke Ono, who also voices Erwin Smith in Shingeki no Kyojin. His English voice actor is Benedict Cumberbatch . **As a werewolf, Asumu's voice actor would remain Benedict Cumberbatch, only in a different style. Credits *All of his picture work belongs to Zanpakuto Leader. Quotes *''"The cruelest thing any friend can do is shelter and protect their companions from any form of harm. This world is dark and cruel, its challenges great and various, but they are challenges that we all must overcome. If you do nothing but shield your friends, you are impeding them from their progress; you are holding them back. When your friend falls, you should pick him up, dust him off, and give him a push in the right direction, not act as a four-way shield for them. Let them tackle their roads and their fates, using their own strength and will. This is the way to power, this is the way to growth, this is the way of the Quincy."'' Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Wandenreich (Prodigy/Blankslate)